Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Wedding Diaster
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: After five long years of not speaking with his brothers or the chipettes, Alvin runs into Britt, who he still has feeling for. He soon finds out that she is marrying Theodore, can he and Eleanor get their true loves back, or is it to late? Please R&R! Multi-Chapter!
1. Prologue: The Fight

**Prologue: The Fight**

"You know what Britt, you're just a jerk!" Alvin screamed on the top of his lungs, his face flushed. Even though he was fifteen, he was still treated like a baby!

"Me? The jerk, you must be outta of your mind. I am not a jerk, just because I won the stinking game and you didn't!" Brittany protested, giving him a glare. Alvin's blood boiled, steam seemed to rush from his ears.

"WHAT, this isn't about the game! This is about what you said afterwards. 'I'm so much better than you when it comes to this game Alvin, maybe I'm a better singer too.' Hmm, I wonder why you said that." Alvin hissed, folding his arms across his chest. He gave Brittany a death glare.

"I never said that!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! This argument is stupid; can't we go back to getting along?" Jeanette asked sweetly, her violet eyes shimmering with hope. Simon stepped up next to her, nodding in agreement. Eleanor and Theodore smiled to show that they agreed, although they were busy watching Meerkat Manor on the TV.

"Tell Brittany that." Alvin growled back, his dark brown eyes shining with victory.

"No, tell Alvin that. He started it!" Brittany shot back, a sly smile on her face. Alvin's face flew, and his eyes went from wide in utter bewilderment, to pure anger. He shot her a glare in furry.

"Yeah Alvin, you kinda did start it. Why don't you just apologize so we can continue to play chess?" Simon cut in before Alvin could protest any more, shooting his brother a slight glass from behind his thick black rimmed glasses.

"And so we can keep watching Meerkat Manor in peace!" Eleanor and Theodore shouted together, both emerald eyes shining sweetly.

"Ugh, I didn't start it! If you are all going to go against me maybe I just shouldn't talk to you anymore!" Alvin shouted back, his face boiling so red that Brittany from across the room could feel the temperature rise. _Why do I always end up fighting the one I love, Brittany? _Alvin thought wearily.

"Fine, be that way! You'll say a word to us by tomorrow, and even if you didn't, why should I care?" Brittany screamed, although her eyes betrayed her. Nearly invisible, you could just see small tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Everyone here, except Alvin, could see they loved each other. Why did they have to be so blind and miss it?

With that, Alvin walked away. The next day, he didn't talk to them. It would be five long, dreary years later before Alvin would finally speak to one of them again. And the news he would find that day would change his life like nothing ever did before….

**Author's Note: **So yeah this is it! This is just the prologue; the first chapter is when it really gets good! Please, R&R! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Ch 1: Five Years Later

**Chapter 1: Five Years Later**

Alvin rolled from his bed, blinking softly. His dark brown eyes gazed around his room before locking on something before him. There, sitting on the floor was a dark red hoodie with a golden A written gently across the chest. Yanking it on, the twenty year old chipmunk sighed. His eyes darted to a picture sitting on his night stand, the sun perfectly hitting it making it shine like an angel. Alvin sighed, inside the golden picture frame sat the last picture he took with Britt. She stood there with her thumb up next to him and the others, holding the trophy from the Music Awards.

"Those were the good days." Alvin muttered silently, kicking the floor. Why was he so stupid? Not talking to them for FIVE YEARS? He still had feelings for that beautiful pink loving chipette. The way her big sky blue eyes would shine and glimmer, and the way her small light pink nose twitched perfectly. Her fluffy auburn fur and her nice sparkling pink dresses outlined her slim figure perfectly. He remembered how after refusing to talk to them, the Chipmunks _nearly_ fell apart. But, why would he risk his fame for a stupid fight? No, he continued to sing with them for six months before he chose the life of a Solo Career.

Alvin pushed the thoughts from his mind, blinking gently as he stared at the ground. Finally, he moved his gaze to the cabinets. Opening them, Alvin searched for something to eats, he found something that caused his mouth to water, Toaster Waffles. The little taste bud delights that brought his mind back to when he and his brothers found Dave after… _No, _Alvin thought crossly, _you need to stop having those flash backs! Move on already, I'm sure the others already did…. _

With that he placed some Waffles into his silver mini toaster. After what seemed like ages, he heard the little ding of the toaster, and the waffles flew into the air. He lifted his pure white plate, and placed his food onto it. Before he could even take the tiniest of nibbles into his breakfast… **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"Ugh," Alvin groaned, throwing his waffle onto his plate and opened the door, "who is there-," Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled the figure from him in shock before he saw her. The female chipmunk with long golden hair and deep emerald eyes, she wore a dark red dress that sparkled and danced in the light. "Oh Lil come in." Lil was his best friend, being sweet and gentle, but and at the same time brave and strong. She was everything Alvin could want except for a best friend, she was no Brittany. How he wish for her, and it was his fault he lost her…

"Alvin, what's wrong you seem a bit sad and gloomy today. Please, tell me." Lil whispered in his ear softly, her dark red lips rubbing together patiently. Alvin sighed, as he averted his gaze from her eyes and to the ground.

"It's nothing, today is just the day that," Alvin trailed off, looking at the ground, he closed his eyes acting as if he was hurt.

"What is it?"

"Today is the day I stopped talking to…., _them_. Five years ago." Alvin said finally, as his shoulders slumped. He just couldn't say their names; it was like they were some sort of terrible creature that names were forbidden to hear.

"You mean your brothers and the Chipettes? Oh Alvin, we all know that it wasn't your fault. It was the stupid girl, oh what's her name oh yeah _Brittany._" Lil replied steadily clutching her golden furred hands into fists. "If I ever see her hurt you again I swear,"

"No, it wasn't her fault," Alvin protested, "sure she enforced it by protesting, but it was pretty much me. I just didn't want to admit to my mistake before." Lil gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing his shoulders softly.

"No," She whispered in that hypnotizing like voice that could sway you and make you think what she wanted, "it isn't your fault, it's _hers_." Alvin knew she had persuasive powers, but he always fell into her trap and charms. His eyes nearly rolled up in delight as he shut them and shivered in relaxation.

"Oh Lil, you know I can't argue with you." Alvin said back as he slowly led her into his Living Room.

"Unlike that _Brittany _witch, oh and Alvin, it's been two years since we met and became best friends! Yay!" Lil exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yeah, great," Alvin replied in a saddened tone. Good thing he was an actor, otherwise he may have looked like he was faking his smile, like he was. He didn't know why he felt so weird around her! Sure he liked her, but what was that feeling? Maybe it was because he felt as though she could get her mind off of Brittany, or because he thought he found another girl, but he just didn't feel right around her. It was as if…

"Lil, mind if I go get some… err.., cakes and snacks like that to celebrate?" Alvin asked as he slowly backed away and out of her grip. He bumped the half closed door with his side and it swung open slightly. Running from sight, he went to the one store everyone can rely on: Cakes 'n Sweets.

**At Cakes 'n Sweets: **

Alvin opened the door slowly hearing the bell ring silently as it echoed in his ears. His mind took him back to a time, ten years ago when he was ten. He and Brittany were walking side by side, smiling as they looked at the cakes. It was Dave's birthday that day, and they wanted to surprise him with a surprise party. He smiled at her, his hand almost going into her own, feeling her body heat when…

"Alvin look at this one! Isn't it just perfect, when I grow up that's going to be my Wedding Cake." Brittany shouted running up to a glass case that was crystal clear. She pointed to a vanilla three layer cake with perfect snow white frosting with pink just at the top. Her sky blue eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at him.

"Yes. It's a good cake if you like that sort of thing. Anyway, can we find a birthday cake?" Alvin asked, although his eyes were glued to the cake. Alvin remembered think that when he got married to Brittany, which he secretly hoped he could, that he would buy that very cake.

Alvin blinked back to the present, ten years later. Maybe he could look at a look alike cake. He walked to the glass to see that it was gone, he frowned. There usually was a look alike cake in that spot! All that was left was few lonely crumbs. A tall human girl with long wavy raven hair with dark emerald eyes walked past, she wore the usual workers uniform. It had a white shirt with dark pink letters that slightly slanted off to the side that read: Cake 'n Sweets.

"Hey!" Alvin cried out, waving his arms. The worker turned, her eyes searching for a tall high pitched man, but instead she just found air. Then she looked down at the dirt covered floor and her eyes widened like she just saw a dinosaur walking down the street.

"ALIVIN OH MY GOSH YOU'RE STANDING THERE! OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOUR MUSIC…err…. I mean yes sir, how may I help you?" She said, her mouth so wide that Alvin thought her bottom jaw would fall off. He didn't know how she could talk like that, practice perhaps?

"Um… do you know who bought that cake?"

"I did." He heard a voice say from behind him, and then he saw it. A female chipmunk in a long sparkling pink dress that danced in the light, she had a small light pink nose, and her eyes were big and sky blue. She had a ponytail on top of her head, her auburn hair matched her auburn fur perfectly.

"Brittany?" Alvin said in awe, his eyes were wide in shock and excitement,

"Alvin?"


	3. Ch 2: No Way

**Author Note: **If you're wondering why I update so fast, it's because of three things: 1. I type fast. 2. I have nothing better to do then write in my stories, and fan fictions and 3. I love to write, mostly when I get reviews, it really pushes me on! So, I'll shut up now and let you read…

**Chapter 2: No Way **

Alvin gave Brittany a friendly smile. He wanted to cry out in joy, but he just slowly cleared his throat. His dark brown eyes betrayed him as they shimmered with joy and a great longing.

"Brittany, it's so good to see you!" Alvin exclaimed a smile spread over his face like a blanket over your body.

"Yeah, now you talk to me? After five long dreary years, Alvin," Brittany growled, glaring down at him with her piercing gaze. He let out a long dread filled sigh; Alvin gave her a sympatric look. Brittany stared back, her eyes deep in a strong steady glare. Alvin's heart began to burn with anger, but to his surprise, not toward Brittany, to himself. He had hurt her, he could see that by looking deep into her dreamy eyes…, and he never wanted to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Britt, I feel awful!" Alvin pleaded, his ears dropping down in a saddened expression. Brittany's hardened face softened a bit, but the darkness in her eyes was visible.

"Well, I suppose it was nice seeing you." Brittany huffed, her blood boiling in anger. Alvin clutched his chest to keep his banging heart from breaking his ribs. _What have I done? I caused her more pain and grief than I caused myself, _he thought to himself coolly, his eyes burning in regret.

"Wait," Alvin said snapping from his trance, "Why did you buy that cake birthday for a friend or something?"

"No," Brittany retorted, her face becoming on with alarm, "it's something else, a different occasion." Alvin's eyebrows began to rise in confusion, his stomach knotting in alarm. The red alarm in his mind went off steadily, his heart beating with a quicker pace.

"You mean…," Alvin trailed off, gasping for air. The world seemed to laugh at him, screaming in his face. _No, no, no! This, this isn't happening! This can't be happening, _Alvin seemed to chock on his thoughts.

"Yeah Alvin, what did you except me to do? Wait for you to speak to me and then I get married? No, I got engaged. So that's that, got it?" Brittany said again, although her voice began to crack, her eyes began to collect tears in the near corners.

"Who's t-the lucky g-guy..?" Alvin said, half afraid to ask. He felt his bushy tail twitch in nervousness, his eyes wide in concern. _How did I let this happen? _

"T-the-the-theo-the…," Brittany began to chook out, sweat dampening her silky shining fur that Alvin admired. "The-the-… oh I'll just go on and say it out. I'm marrying Theodore Seville!"

"WHAT?" Alvin screamed, the color draining from his face immediately. He nearly fainted, but caught himself. _Stay strong, _is all he thought.

"I'm sorry Alvin, love is love, and life is life. Word of the wise, you must move on. You never loved me, never seemed to care, so why do you now?" Brittany asked, rubbing her arms as she averted her gaze to the floor below her. A single crystal clear tear dripped from her eyes onto the floor.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. Of course I cared for you, we were best friends you and I." Alvin whispered into her rounded ear, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and from her eyes so that he may admire them as if they were rare jewels. To him, Brittany was a jewel. She was his diamond, his love, his _life. _He tried to make sense of his whole life, but nothing did. Ever since five years back, nothing made sense, his life becoming no more than what seemed to be a horribly planned movie.

"Really, I didn't feel like it. You didn't really treat me like you did, all those fights..," Brittany said, leaning on her mini shopping cart with a saddened expression as her mind replayed her life.

"We had go moments Britt, remember? Like, Cakes 'n Sweets was our favorite place to just chill. We made so many fond memories here." Alvin said, lifting her chin making her gaze into his eyes. He saw a flicker of a certain emotion that he had seen before, but just couldn't place it.

Alvin's mind brought him back to when he was twelve, a smirk deep in his face. He ran into this shop as if his life depended on it, and in his mind, it did. That day had been Britt's birthday, and he had to get her a cake! He examined each of them, when his eyes locked on a certain cake that had a bright light shining on it. There it was Brittany's 'future' wedding cake.

He had looked up to see a worker, an old man with a wide nose with a dark black mustache underneath, his face was rough and he had wild dark green eyes.

"How much does this cake cost?" Alvin asked, pulling out a ten dollar bill with exactly seventy cents onto the counter, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Ten more dollars and you got enough." He replied steadily, and Alvin's face fell. He knew that no one else would lend him that much cash, his face hardened. At this point in time, Brittany had been ill. She was in a hospital bed, wheezing and near death, (of course since she is standing there with Alvin we know she lived) her face was completely pale, and only patches of her auburn fur remained. Her once lively eyes became filled with pain and lifeless, and Alvin was scared. He was afraid this was to be her last birthday, and even though Dave tried to hide it, Alvin could tell he thought so too. "Please sir, I have to give this to my friend Brittany. You see, she has this rare disease and is in the hospital dying, I'm afraid it could be her last Birthday."

The man face softened, giving the young chipmunk a look of pity.

"Here boy, take it with no cost, tell your girlfriend that she should try to live, for a good boyfriend like you, eh?" He said, opening the case. Handing the chipmunk the cake, he smiled. Even though Brittany and Alvin had never dated, he sure loved the sound and idea for it.

"Thanks so much, bless you for your kindness dude." He scampered off, joy in his once gloom filled eyes.

His mind went back to the present day, and Alvin smiled at the memory.

"Alvin, I know what this place used to mean to us but…, ugh. I can't explain it," Then her face brightened, "look, I'm sorry to say Alvin but, all I can say is that you're just… someone I used to know."

"Well then, maybe we can catch up, tonight perhaps at Food from Paradise?" Alvin whispered, "Or McDonalds."

"Well," Brittany said, casting a look down at her freshly painted nails, "what if I'm just falling into your trap again?"

"I'm more mature now. Will, I can admit I'm not too mature, but I'm better."

"Fine, but tomorrow at seven sharp," Brittany replied, giving him the I'm-watching-you sign. Alvin only gave her a smirk and gently waved as she left.

"Now for me to visit Ellie," Alvin said to himself gently, his voice pouring with a deep hope. _Maybe, just maybe she can help me win Britt back, and I'll help her get Theo. _

**Authors Note: **Questions to think about: Will Alvin win Brittany over, and will Eleanor get Theo back?

Promises for next chapter: I promise it'll have some humor, if not a lot.

Thanks to: Everyone who supported me with the nice reviews! I sincerely hoped that this chapter was as good as you hoped (since I know that sometimes my stories are good at first and then I make a 'fail' chapter.) Please, REVIEW! Thanks for reading, Chipettegirl4life out!


	4. Ch 3: One Awkward Night

**Chapter 3: One Awkward Night **

Alvin panted at the front door of the spacious manor, collapsing near the door. No one should have to go through what he had to find Ellie's house, and even if they did, they would probably end up sprawled on the floor, breathless.

"Must…knock…on…door," Alvin managed to choke out, rasping as he breathed. His dark brown eyes filled with a tired shimmer, as they locked onto the doorknob. He reached out a single, sweaty palmed hand and began to turn it, his torn hoodie hanging from his body limply, his legs feeling like jelly. When Eleanor opened the door, she looked quite…, different. Instead of the two crisp swinging ponytails, he saw two golden ponytails with green butterfly pins holding them up. Instead of the plump body, he saw a slightly thinner figure, with a dark sparkling green dress that swayed perfectly as she moved, but what caught Alvin's gaze the most is the golden heart-shaped locket that bounced on her neck.

At first, Alvin could see that Eleanor was so confused. Instead of seeing the usual tall human bending down to see her, she saw nothing but a pale blue sky with cotton like clouds floating with no importance. Then, her gaze adverted to in front of her, and there she saw Alvin, he gave her a friendly wave and her emerald eyes widened in shock, her mouth gapping open and her face drained from color.

"**I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, OH THEODORE, WHY? YOU WENT OFF WITH BRITT, AND NOW I'M CRAZY! I THINK I SEE ALVIN SEVILLE IN MY FRONT LAWN!** Wait, I think I see Alvin Seville in my front lawn! **NO!**" Eleanor screamed her hands in the shape of fists, shaking them in the air. Her high pitched yell caused Alvin to wince, his face beginning to sweat as he had not wanted his fans to know he was there, or to draw attention to himself.

"Um…, Eleanor," Alvin began, but Eleanor fell to her knees, closing her eyes harshly.

"And now I hear voices? I…oh, Theo, can't I at least imagine you? Okay Imaginary Alvin, you may come in. But wipe your feet off on the welcome mat; I don't like Imaginary mud all over my floor." Eleanor said sternly, giving him a long steady stare before turning on her heel roughly, and skipping into her house.

"Um…that was just…, awkward." Alvin muttered to himself, as he lifted his aching body from the stone pathway with a million stones it seemed, and into her house. It was similar to Alvin's, with the mini furniture and things, and it was the same size, but something was different: It was covered with pictures; Eleanor was obsessed, or rather, deeply and utterly in love. Her walls were covered with pictures of Theodore, and her with him. Her things had Theodore on them, and Alvin's eyes grew wide. "And it has just gotten more awkward. Well, this chick got some issues. She's practically obsessed, with my brother!"

"So, imaginary Alvin, what's your imaginary reason for coming to my house today?" Eleanor asked sweetly, placing on the table in front of him a small snow white cup filled with freshly made team, a cloud of steam rising up from the liquid and up into the air above.

"Um, well Eleanor, if I told you I was real, would you believe me?" Alvin asked, picking the steaming cup up from the oak coffee table. His eyes widened, his face becoming a dark red. "HOLY CRA- I MEAN CRUD THAT'S HOT!"

"Well duh, that's why it was steaming genius. Gosh, you haven't changed a bit. So, if you told me you were real, would I believe you, hmm…., probably, why?" Eleanor said her fluffy golden-brown tail twitched as she gently blew onto her own tea.

"Um… because I am real.., duh genius, I wish you hadn't changed. That breakdown you had outside was… scary. I'm scarred, _for life, _Ellie." Alvin answered quickly, poking at his tea. His eyebrows furrowed, getting annoyed with the nasty drink. He blew on it with full force, until he had to stop to gasp for air.

"LIAR! You aren't the real Alvin, you are a figment of my imagination," Eleanor began in rage, her face red in anger as she placed her cup down with a bang, "Alvin Seville has vowed not to talk to me, my sisters, and his brothers for the rest of his life, and I'm sure that's what he plans to do, Imaginary Alvin. Why would he speak to me after _five _long years?" Alvin rolled his eyes, quite annoyed. _Theodore did make her go crazy; _Alvin thought with a shudder, _she kinda reminds me of Zoe, kinda. _

"If I was a figment of your 'imagination', then could I do this?" Alvin asked giving her a questioning look as he took one hand from his cup and pinched her arm. She winced in pain, yelping. She nearly, just nearly threw her cup up in alarm.

"Oh my gosh Alvin that hurt," She growled rubbing her arm, "yes, your real, I am NOT crazy! Wait, then that means…, oh. So, you really saw my breakdown in the front yard?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty Ellie. Please, if you know what's good for ya, you'll refrain from doing that in the near future, it's scary." Alvin said, eyeing her from head to toe. Her breath turned to normal, and her eyes became less wild.

"Oh, okay!" She said with that little annoying giggle she used to use all the time back in the day.

"Well, Ellie, I talked to Britt today. I didn't receive the best news." Alvin said, eyeing her concerned. How had she become so… crazy? Theodore dumped her, he guessed, and she went mad with the sheer thought of it.

"Wait, so you heard huh? Must make you so furious, I know just how you feel right now. Losing your loved one and then find out you not only lost her for another man, but for your own brother! I mean, I didn't lose my girl; I lost my man, to my sister. So, I know pretty much how you feel, besides the fact that Theodore's a bo-, and I'll just shut up now." Eleanor said promptly, casting an awkward glance down at her fur covered feet.

"Yeah, you probably should shut your trap before it makes another yap. Do you even hear what you're saying? You do not sound twenty to me at all." Alvin commented matter-of-factly.

"Well," She replied, giving him the same kind of death glare Brittany does when she got mad, "you seem to have gotten even ruder Alvin! If you know what good for you you'll shut your trap before it makes another yap." Eleanor growled, pointing an accusing finger in his face. Alvin looked at it, then looked at her, then adverted his gaze back to the finger. He looked at it slightly, before pushing it away awkwardly.

"Sorry Ellie. It's just..., wait a sec. How'd ya know that I loved Britt so much, huh? You stalker!" Alvin exclaimed, this time it was his turn to be awkward as he pointed his finger of accusation at her.

"You're right Alvin that is creepy. Anyhow, everyone knows you love Brittany. The way you looked at her with the sparkle in your eyes, the way you muttered her name and then the word love in your sleep, the way you talked about her, teased her, it all just… tied together, know?" Eleanor replied, a sigh escaping her small mouth. "Theodore and I used to be an item, like how you and Brittany almost were, she loved you too you know. Now, we lost them both, like a needle in a hay stack."

"Whoa, Eleanor, have you been reading those cheesy romantic novels all these years?" Alvin half asked, giving her a silent glance. The hum of silence took over the room, as Eleanor looked back over to the gigantic (to a chipmunk) pile of books that literally reached from the floor to the ceiling of her home.

"Uh… yes…, well… I mean their good. You just have to eat them up and stuff. And you should see my, totally uncheesy romance novels. I want to be a writer! And then, I CAN GAIN BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE FROM MY BOYFRIEND STEALING SUN OF A GUN BACK STABBER FOR A CRAPPY SISTER!" Eleanor said, giving Alvin one of her sweetest smiles. Alvin tried to smile back, but the only thing that appeared on his face was a freaked out grimace.

"Yeah, Eleanor, you've been watching too many cheesy romantic movies and shows too."

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"Okay…, well that's not why I'm here. See, I think we can get our rightful loves back-," But before another word could escape Alvin's mouth, a scream erupted from the chipette before him.

"Oh dear god, you answered my prayers, I love you even more than…, um…, I loved you yesterday..? Thanks so much! Anyway, wait, oh god please help me in my time of need. Alvin has a plan, what'll explode this time!" Eleanor exclaimed, slamming her face onto the table with a loud thud that seemed to echo throughout the town.

"Wow Eleanor, just wow. What the heck! I matured, if not the slightest bit. Nothing well blow up, all we have to do is put our heads together and think hard about a plan, and then we get them back! Duh, isn't it simple?" Alvin replied, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded, and placed her head onto Alvin's. "Um… Eleanor, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting our heads together, like I said. DUH!"

"That's not what I meant, I mean like… metaphorically speaking, El."

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

"Yeah, so here's what we're going to do. 1.) You'll move your fa- I mean perfectly skinny skull away from mine. 2nd.) Think of a plan, so have you thought up a plan?" Alvin said, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with an emotion everyone knew on the back of their hands: Desperation.

"Yeah, why don't we ask Simon for advice?" Eleanor said with a how-stupid-can-you-get tone of voice. Alvin gave her an annoyed glance, his ears flicking in annoyance.

"Or, we can fake be engaged to get them jealous. It always works in the cheesy romance movies," Alvin said rubbing his hands together with a creepy sort of evil laughter that made the sound of nails scratching a chalk board the voice of an angel. Eleanor gave him a surprised looked, her eyes so wide he was surprised he didn't catch them bouncing from walls, "not that I watch Romantic movies."

"Or, we can go ask Simon and Jeanette for advice, and sure you don't Alvin."

"No, that would never work in a million years. What if we get rid of Theodore and then-," Alvin stopped in his sentence, shocked at the words escaping his mouth. "You know what, Simon's it is!"

"Good idea!" The two leaped from the couch, and scrambled to the door. Both too over excited to think maybe they could really get the ones they love so much back! _What an awkward night, _is all Alvin thought.

**Authors Note: **I hope this chapter was as good as you all hoped. I think it's basically a goofy chapter, not as 'cute' as the others.

Questions to think about: Will Simon and Jeanette help Alvin and Eleanor? Will they be able to get the advice they need, or will they two fail?

Promises for the next chapter: Some Simonette, and some cute parts that hopefully won't be too cheesy.

Thanks too: All the nice reviews I've been getting, it's what gets me going! I have had fun writing this story, and hope you enjoy! :)


	5. Ch 4: Lil's Creep Hours Simonette

**Authors Note (Please Read): **So, I'm not overly fond of this chapter… But I hope you enjoyed.

**Chapter 4: Lil's Creep Hour/ Simonette**

Eleanor led the way, pulling Alvin with her all the way. Alvin did his best to hide from his fans, as he searched in the tall wavy grass and the mists that had rolled in as the two had walked on. Although Alvin seemed pretty freaked from his visit to Ellie's, nothing could freak him out more than a surprise fan attack when heavy fog had rolled in. _I have nothing to worry about, I have the fog to hide me and Eleano- oh I'm doomed, _Alvin thought uneasily, his stomach flopping. His seemed to turn to stone, frustrating Eleanor.

"Hurry Alvin, scared of some fog, wonder where that brave fifteen year old went." Eleanor teased, a smirk appearing on her face as Alvin gave her a steady glare.

"You know what, I am NOT afraid of some fog El, I am not afraid of anything. So just keep leading the way, but you might want to hold my hand so I don't lose you in the fog." Alvin replied, looking up toward the sky. He saw nothing but the hissing fog as it rolled and floated around them, causing Alvin to shudder. He just had the feeling something was about to happen…

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S ALVIN AND ELEANOR, AHHHHHHHHHH!" A crazed female fan screamed, her dark brown eyes so wide Alvin got ready to catch one when it flew.

"WHAT, NO WAY!" Some other group of fans shouted, and Alvin heaved a long sigh.

"How did they see us in all this fog? Ugh, just my day," Alvin began furiously, his face burning in anger, "first, I lose my girl to my fat brother, and then I find out Ellie's gone nuts the hard way, and now I'm being chased by stinking fans on my way to Simon's, what can get worse than this?"

"That can," Eleanor screamed, pointing to a long dark coal road, "How can we cross with the fog so bad, we could die! Like Theodore's love for me, once a brilliant flame in his, but no only an empty fireplace an-,"

"No time for that Ellie," Alvin began, then his eyes locked on something, "We don't have to cross on foot, look!" Alvin replied hastily, pointing over to a man holding a woman's dark lavender purse that might've sparkled in the sun, the two tried to catch up to him. His foot landed on the road, the two's hearts began to beat like drums, they were getting desperate, he began to take another step, and then… The two chipmunks looked slightly like two flying squirrels as they shot into the sky, and landed right smack onto the purse. "Phew, that was close."

"Tell me about it, but thinking back that was too fast, most of my fans don't give up that easy." Eleanor said with confusion tilting her head as they bumped inside the purse.

"The fog Ellie, they couldn't see us jump into the purse, they weren't close enough. Let me check if we can see Simon's and Jeanette's." Alvin said, as he slowly made his way up and poked his head from the 'man' bag, his dark chocolate eyes looked around as the fog seemed to swirl around him, laughing. Then his eyes caught sight of a miniature house, barely visible, with the name Seville on it. Alvin scratched his head, "that was…, unusually fast but okay!"

"How do we get down…? Want us to fly like birds, nice idea." Eleanor said sarcastically, although Alvin was afraid she would actually jump, spread out her only slightly chubby arms and then hit the ground and scream in pain. But she didn't, she keep standing right there, next to Alvin.

"Hmm.., we could ask him to put the purse down," Alvin said gesturing to the muscular girly man, with long dirty blonde hair that was braided. "You, put your purse down for a second!"

"Robbers in my daughter's purse, get out." He hissed his face hardening.

"We're trying to, put it down so we can go; I'm just trying to get my girl back, gosh! This shouldn't be so hard!" Alvin said placing his head onto his hands sadly, when he felt the ground below him began to go down. The air around him whooshed as he went down like something being thrown across the room. He let out a wailing like scream, closing his eyes and grabbing onto Ellie.

"Alvin, he's putting us down. We aren't falling, and you said you weren't afraid of anything, Atta boy Dusk!" Eleanor praised, her emerald eyes sparkling in wonder. Alvin just shook his head, feeling a dazed feeling wash over him like someone poured water on him.

**At Simon's Front Door:**

Eleanor stood behind Alvin pushing him with all her might to the back door. She patted his back and gestured for him to knock. Alvin's hand trembled like an earthquake, biting his lip. Could he really talk to Simon and Jeanette… after five years? _Do it, all you have to do is knock on the oak door, _Alvin thought with a small nervous chuckle, and he did it. He knocked on the hallowed door, and then a red light went off. It flashed the shade of a ruby, and Alvin looked around.

"Ugh, Jeanette I told you we should have it checked." A voice hollered from inside and soon the door opened. Two twenty year old chipmunks stared eyes to eye, and Alvin smiled. The other one had wide sapphire eyes, two perfectly rounded midnight black glasses with thick lens's, and his arm was around the waist of female with a fat tummy, dark chocolate hair on her head, violet glasses and eyes, and lavender dress.

Simon grimaced at the sight of his brother, and slammed the door on his face.

"Simon, that was rude! Eleanor's out there too, let her in before slamming the door."

"Fine," The door swung open and in an instant, Eleanor vanished from sight. Heaving a sigh, Alvin banged on the door.

"LET YOUR BROTHER IN RIGHT NOW SI OR I SWEAR THAT YOU WON'T HAVE A DOOR!" Alvin shouted, and then, just as fast as the door had closed it opened. "Thank you." Simon rolled his eyes, ushering his older brother in. Alvin's eyes widened, he saw a picture of Jeanette and Simon married, and then something pulled his bushy tail. "OUCH!"

He turned to see, a small baby chipmunk, no older than one, with Jeanette's dark messy brown hair, Simon's sapphire eyes, and orange glasses on its nose.

"This," Simon said picking his baby up, "is my daughter, Rose Mary. Her brother is still to be born." Simon touched Jeanette's belly, and she giggled.

"Oh Si, I love you." Jeanette cooed, kissing him gently on the lips. Alvin nearly burst into tears, seeing them together. He imagined himself, and what could have been.

Alvin and Brittany would be in his Mansion, with a mixture of pink and red things scattered among the house. They'd have children, three at the most, Alvin had always wanted two boys and a girl, and he'd name one Alvin Jr. He heaved a sigh, imagining what his daughter would look like. She would have her mother's icy blue eyes, his smile, her mom's fluffy auburn fur, his hair only longer, and of course, her mom's body.

"Alvin, did you hear me? I said, what are you doing here after five years?" Simon said coldly, his face burning in anger as he held his daughter on his side.

"You have a cute daughter, she is so cute, yes you are. Oh wait, the reason I'm here…, I'm here because I nee- ne-n-nee-need ad-advice from you." Alvin said in one breath, gasping after stuttering his words.

"Advice, Alvin you're our family, even though you haven't talked to us in what five years, two months, sixteen days three hours, two minutes and twenty eight- oh nine seconds, we'll give you advice, right Si?"

"Sure," Simon growled, kissing Jeanette on the top of her head as he helped her down onto the couch.

"Oh Simon," Jeanette whispered, wincing in pain as she rubbed her stomach.

"What Jeanette?"

"It's happening, oh my god please help! Ouch, SIMON, the baby's coming!" Jeanette screamed and wailed in pain, with Alvin's eyes widening.

"This isn't the best time for my advice, how about in three days?"

"Alvin sure whatever, can't you see I'm busy with my wife?" Simon growled back, then he returned his glance to her, "Jeanette, I'm going to call the vet, Eleanor, stay with your sister." That's all Alvin heard before he turned and left, they didn't need or want him there, so what else should he do? He just hoped that Simon Jr. came out okay.

**At his House: **

Alvin slumped in his couch, his eyes barely open. He stifled a yawn, flicking his bushy tail. He swore he could still hear the screams of Jeanette, until suddenly, he heard a knock. Struggling to get the door with his jelly legs, Alvin opened it. He saw Lil in front of him, with dark purple eye shadow over her eyes. When she saw Alvin's red eyes like he had been crying, wobbling legs, and grimace look she eyed him in concern.

"Alvin what's wrong?"

"B-B-Brit-Brittany, getting married to Theodore, sometime in future." Alvin said, hugging his knees.

"OH, I knew she would hurt your precious heart. She'll pay Alvin, I promise, no need to cry over spilled milk." Lil whispered, rubbing his shoulder blades gently, speaking in a soothing voice.

"Lil, I don't think that's the best-," Alvin began but once again he shivered with delight as she gave him a wonderful massage.

"Forget Brittany Alvin, she's nothing to you now. Can't you see _our _future, together, with fame on our every side?"

"Lil stop! You're beginning to creep me out!" Alvin said, trying to move but the relaxing massage made him want to sit there on the floor forever like a stone.

"NO! You'll listen to what I've got to say. You and _I _we have a promising future. Not you and _Brittany _that creepy old witch." Lil growled in a sooth like voice, Alvin eyes began to shimmer in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alvin whispered, giving her a black expression.

"You and _I _Alvin, should be together forever, let the witch marry the back stabbing Theo." She said again, not paying attention. _I hope those brain washing classes I took work, _she thought eagerly.

"Lil! No, no, no! She isn't a witch, what are you trying to do?" Alvin growled, this time he leaped from her arms and ran. His jelly legs gave out and he tumbled over onto his couch in a heap of fur.

"Stop fighting your true feelings Alvin, it'll only cause you pain, and regret." Lil said, walking toward him. That's the last thing Alvin remembered before blackness….

**Author's Note: **So, just to let you know, this won't be a creepy story where Lil casts spells on peeps and stuff. Lol, she's just a freeeaaaaaak! I'm not too proud of the way this chapter turned out, but it'll have to do. I hope this isn't my 'fail' chapter.

Questions to think about: What happened to Alvin? Will Jeanette be okay? What's Lil doing?

Promises: There will be some romance in the next chapter, since Alvin is going to go with Britt to McDonalds or some restaurant, or is he…?

Thanks to: Those that gave me reviews recently.


	6. Ch 5: Crashing Down

**Chapter 5: Crashing Down**

Alvin eye's slowly opened, his whole body aching. He rubbed his temples, and looking around he realized he was sprawled out on his floor. He bit his lip, brows furrowing as he got deep in thought.

"Wh-what happened last night?" He questioned, asking himself. He thought back to the previous night, him walking into his house, to when he heard a knock on the door, then nothing. Had he fallen asleep, he didn't know. He felt a lump form in his throat, gagging. "Why don't I remember?"

Getting to his feet, he wiggled his toes. Silently, he crept toward his clock and in bright glowing emerald numbers they read six thirty…p.m.! Alvin's eyes bulged at the sight, chocking on his own thoughts. _Holy…, I'm supposed to be at Food from Paradise soon! How did I sleep in so late, if I fell asleep so early? Or did I, am I missing something, _Alvin wondered to himself. He bit his lip at the troubling questions, drawing blood in the process.

He scrambled into his bed room, throwing his clothes about. Finally he found it, his dark red tux that came with its own little black tie. He immediately threw his pajamas off, tossing them onto the floor hastily. Yanking on his suit, he tightened his tie. He looked down onto his watch, twenty five minutes; he could make it, right? Placing on white mud consumed sneaker, he jogged from his house, accidently leaving his door wide open, and someone crept in, chuckling to _herself. _

**At Food from Paradise: **

Alvin pulled into the driveway, jerking to a sudden stop. Checking himself in his rearview mirror, he licked his finger and wiped his brow. "Perfect, handsome as always, just handsome enough for hanging out with Britt!"

Suddenly two hands were placed on the side of his car. Poking her head in, Brittany batted her eyes. Her eyelashes were long and coated in eye-liner, her eye lids applied with a perfect amount of pink eyes shadow, and dark pink lipstick coated her lips. _Brittany that witch, _the words replayed in Alvin's mind. He shook his head, blinking. _What the heck- where did __**that **__come from?_

"O-oh, hey Brittany, what's up?" Alvin asked casually, takes his silver keys out from his car as they clanged together created what sounded like musical notes, nearly. He dropped them, and as he bent down, he felt fingers touch the back of his skull, causing pain to spread from that spot down. "OUCH!" He yelped out in pain.

"Sorry Alvin, but where did you get that huge gash on your head?" Brittany asked concerned, placing hands on her hips, "what did you do this time?"

"What gash? I have a gash on the back of my head, seriously?" Alvin said mostly to himself, but to Brittany as well. Placing a gentle finger in the same spot Brittany had, he felt pain seep down into his spine. He shuddered, blinking in confusion.

"Feel it? It's so wide, dried blood is all around it. Did you fall down the stairs or something?" Brittany questioned, her beautiful sky blue eyes raised in concern, giving him a worried glance.

"Um…err… so, what are we eating for dinner?"

"ALIIIIIIIIIVIN, you tell me right now." Brittany growled her foot tapping in anger. Alvin dug his nails into his palms as blood began to seep out. _I don't want to worry her, but… how can I lie, about a gash without worrying her? _

"Uh…, I honestly have no clue what happened." Alvin said heaving a sigh; he closed his eyes, trying to force his mind to show him, tell him what had happened to him, what he had done.

"Alvin, I'm asking you this once to tell me the truth, and what do I get? A lie! You haven't matured a bit!" Brittany sighed, biting her lip as her delicate stubby hands curled into fists, "I thought maybe you changed, but you didn't!"

"Honestly Britt! I'm not joking, last night I went home at four or something, and then nothing. I can't remember anything after that! Nothing, it's just…, blank." Alvin replied look at Brittany with pleading eyes. "You've gotta believe me!" Brittany pursed her lips, rubbing them together. Staring at Alvin intently, she gave him a cold glare.

"Alvin, if I find that you're lying I swear, when I'm done with you, you won't remember your own name!" Brittany replied coolly, her hardened face softening, "so, are you telling the truth?"

"Of course, I would never go on to be so low, that I'd lie about that, not even I would go so low, at least, I don't think I would." Alvin said absent minded, his face pale.

"Alvin, I'm concerned. Tell me, what do you remember…?" Brittany questioned, her face burning in worry, hoping that it would be that one, single night.

"Well, I remember the chipettes, the chipmunks, you're marrying Theo, Lil, Edith, Jack, Dave, Clair, Toby, Julie-," Alvin began, listing the names off his list from the back of his jumbled mind.

"Alvin, skip who you remember."

"Will, fine, jeez. Anyway, I remember the ages from 3-15, then that day when we were… shipwrecked? That's fuzzy, not that bad. Then I remember everything from 16-19, except the week after Lil and I were visiting her sister and brother Edith and Jack. Then I remember everything until yesterday night from four 'till six thirty." Alvin said, looking up into Brittany's eyes.

"Alvin, you poor thing, I should get you to the hospital, I won't let you walk around like that Alvin, that isn't good!" Brittany said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her own dark pink jeep.

"Britt, not the pink one, I dislike pink, still." Alvin whined, his mouth in a tight line.

"Alvin, stop complaining. Here are the rules, no buts, ifs, whys, and buts. Got it? Good." Brittany said, placing her hand on the coal color steering wheel as she began to drive steadily. Alvin collected his memories, and then sighed. The worst thing of all was that he was supposed to be catching with Britt, not going into a hospital.

"Brittany, I'm fine I swear. Nothing is wrong!" Alvin pleaded, glancing at her with a secret smile. Around her, he felt all bubbly inside, and his insides thawed out ever since he saw her again, but his heart was still a bit on the gloom side. Why would she marry Theodore?

"You are far from fine Alvin, when you mysteriously end up with a gash, and don't remember certain things in your life, you go to the doc, because, it just isn't normal Alvin. So stop complaining or I'll throw you out the window, and then you'll have more things to worry about."

"Stop threatening me!" Alvin hissed, his eyes burning with anger.

"Then you stop yelling at me!" Brittany hissed back, her voice full of hate.

"I AM NOT YELLING, SHUT YOUR YAP!" Alvin shouted his eyes lit up like a burning fire. Brittany's two orbs, which stayed on the road in front of her, became lit with sadness.

"You're a jerk!" Brittany shouted back, giving him a strong glare. Hatred filled her eyes as she stared at him intently, he stared back. Turning her gaze back to the road, she heaved a saddened sigh.

"I'm not the jerk, you are!" Alvin said back, the gash on his head began to sting again, pain rushing from his scalp. It traveled down his spine like sudden jolt of electricity, and he shuddered. He tried to stop the pain, but he couldn't. Nothing could stop it, and his aching heart certainly didn't help.

"You are a moron!"

"Look Britt, I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled but, you were being annoying." Alvin sighed, giving her an apologetic look. Brittany's eyes only seemed to harden like rocks, locked on the road. The hum of silence buzzed in the car, nothing more than was said for a long time. To Alvin, it felt like days. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat, but it was stuck, as if clinging to the sides. Finally, a girly high pitched voice broke into the silence like a knife slicing a cake.

"You're terrible at apologizing I hope you know," Brittany began with a slight giggle, "but I'll _try _to find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Oh gee, thanks." Alvin replied sarcastically, with a sudden roll of his eyes. Brittany's eyes left the road completely, giving him a glare, her face fuming in rage.

"I'M SICK OF YOU BEING A SMARTY PANTS, ALVIN! CAN'T YOU SEE I-," But before another word was spoken, the car screeched to a stop, the throbbing pain in Alvin's temples and gash took over his skull as his eyes began to close. The car crashed into another, the glass scattered. Reaching for Brittany's hand, she smiled at him wearily, "Alvin," She whispered, "I'm glad you're here." She closed her eyes, her head falling gently onto the wheel of the car; Alvin smiled to, before he passed out cold.

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter was interesting, I certainly think it was!

Questions to think about: Will Alvin and Brittany be okay? How snuck into Alvin's house?

Promises for the next chapter: The next chapter is a surprise, but I do promise it'll be interesting.

Thanks too: The people who have read and reviewed my last chapter, love you! (In a friend like way, heehee.)


	7. Chapter 6: Lil vs Brittany

**Chapter 6: Brittany vs. Lil **

Alvin felt someone shaking his shoulders, shouting his name. His ears were ringing as if someone put a tiny bell inside it, his head throbbing once again. This time, when he opened his eyes, he saw two emerald eyes that sparkled as they stared. Alvin got off the ground, and took a look around, his eyes bulging uncontrollably. Around him short lush green grass was all over the place, consuming the land, towering trees swayed peacefully as the flowers bloomed, opening their petals as if to say hello. There in the distance, was a giant pure white castle that towered over them all. And, in the courtyard, stood a beautiful fountain with glistening water, it was a sight to behold!

"Oh my gosh, this is just amazing!" Alvin muttered to himself in awe.

"Isn't it?" A girl whispered into his ear softly, and he turned. There she stood, the same girl that he had seen when he first awoke. She had long golden hair, deep emerald eyes, and most noticeable of all is the fact she was wearing a sparkling red dress that just reached past her knees.

"W-who are you?" Alvin asked half mumbling, he felt that lump in his throat when he realized that this wasn't his home. This wasn't where he belonged.

"Alvin, you remember me, don't you?" The girl said, ever so slowly walking toward him with her air open wide.

"No!" Alvin retorted, and then he squinted, "maybe. I-I don't know!"

"Guess then, guess who I am." The girl said, this time she stood next to him, a smile spread about her face.

"Wait, um let me see. Eleanor?" The girl smirked, but only shook her head gently. "Jeanette?" Again, she shook her head, blinking her big eyes at him as she placed an arm on his shoulder. "Then who, I don't understand!" The girl chuckled to herself behind a hand, giving him a cute stare. Alvin's heart skipped a beat. _Why is she looking at me like that…, _he thought in confusion.

"Alvin, you know me. Remember?" she placed her hands on his shoulder blades, rubbing them gently in a perfect massage. Alvin's eyes half closed in relaxation, shuddering in delight. Then his eyes widened, pushing her hands away.

"Lil, my best friend, you're Lil, am I correct?" Alvin said, giving her a victorious smile. She nodded eagerly, leaping into his arms. In shock, Alvin stared at her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"But I can be so much more Alvin." She whispered, and he felt a knot in his stomach. This reminded him of something, but how could this have happened before, he never remembered having this conversation except in sixth grade, to Anna.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" came another voice of a girl, it was kinder, sweeter, it was as sweet as honey, and as soothing as a gentle whisper.

"Who is it this time, Santa?" Alvin questioned, placing Lil down. Then he saw her, with an auburn ponytail with auburn fur, sky blue orbs for eyes, a pink leather jacket with a white shirt and a hot pink skirt.

"Alvin," the girl cried out with tears in her eyes, "don't go with her, and don't trust her!"

"No Alvin, don't trust her, do you even know who she is?" Lil growled, pointing at her as she ran to him.

"Stop it both of you! Let me think, my brain got scrambled. It's hard to recognize things right now, mostly with you SCREAMING!" Alvin groaned back, covering his ears. When he heard that the birds' songs had stopped, the bees buzzing abruptly came to an end, the frogs' croaks became dead silent, as if they came to enjoy the show, feeling slightly odd, he uncovered his ears and looked at the two.

"Alvin, you poor thing, you shouldn't walk around like that." The pink clad girl whispered, taking his arm. He sprang from her grasp, panting. She seemed shocked, and hid her embarrassment. "It's me Alvin. Think hard!"

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can Alvin, if you really try!"

"Wait, you can't be Eleanor, she is too short and has different colored hair and eyes, same with Jeanette. Lil is over there so you can't be her, but that's all the names I have in my head. Wait," Alvin said, brightening, "you're Mrs. Clause! Ha-ha, totally joking. Britt, you were my best friend for as long as I can remember, even when I didn't talk to you it seemed that we didn't grow too far apart!"

"See," Brittany said grimacing at Lil, "he loves me, not you!"

"Ha," Lil retorted grimacing at Brittany as well, "he barely remembered you, but he remembered me with the snap of his fingers!" Brittany seemed to growl at her, he nails seemed longer than before. Lil blinked at her, unfazed. Then she too growled. The two circled each other, as if they were two wolves fighting over one kill. And just as the two was about to lung at each other…

"Stop, what the heck is going on here? I'm sure I can be both of your friends." Alvin said, trying to stay calm and refrain from getting into the middle.

"Ugh, your brain IS scrambled. We love you Alvin, but you can't marry us both!" Lil hissed in his face, as Brittany nodded.

"Who do you want Alvin, pick one of us." They said in unison, as his heart began to beat harder.

"Stop, guys this is crazy!" Alvin began to back away, sweat dampening his fur as he walked. The girls followed him, both walking side by side, keeping up with him perfectly. Suddenly he tripped over something hard as a stone, yet as soft as a pillow. He lied there, on the grass gazing up into the thick branches that continued to sway, unfazed by the events laid out before it. He sighed, if only he and the tree could swap places.

"We won't stop," came Brittany's voice, "until you tell us who! I've been waiting for some many years to learn if you loved me, so tell us now!"

"Yeah Alvin, tell her how much you love me!" Lil said, kneeling next to him on the opposite side of Brittany.

"No, tell her how much you love me!" Brittany shouted, hands curling into fists.

"Stop it please, I…, wait Britt, aren't you getting married already, to…, oh who was it? Yeah, Theodore! Aren't you?" Alvin questioned, giving her a cold stare. Silence broke out between the three of them, and before he knew it, the two vanished before him in two clouds of smoke. He inhaled the red one, and then heard Lil's mechanically laughter. He covered his ears before, chewing his lip.

"Alvin wake up, Alvin, Alvin! Come on Alvin wake up now, come on! Aliiiiiivin!" Brittany's voice exploded in the darkness, as the magical place crumbled before him, leaving him in total darkness.

"What's going on?" Alvin screamed, looking around but it was so dark that it was like… there was nothing to be seen. Alvin sat down on nothing, and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he still saw he was around in nothingness. He saw no Lil, no Brittany, he heard nothing. "Am I blind or something?"

"Alvin, please wake up, come on! Please!" A familiar voice said, and following it was an earthquake, the ground, if there was a ground, began to shake violently, Alvin's stomach flopped and twisted until he vomited. "EWW!"

"Oh stop whining," Alvin mumbled panting for breath, "I'm the one that puked."

"Alvin, are you awake?" At these words, Alvin shot up, and then he saw them.


	8. Chapter 7: What the

**Chapter 7: What the…**

Looking around the room, Alvin saw Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore, Dave and Claire. He sighed, gazing around the room. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was out of that… whatever it was.

"That was the strangest thing that ever happened to me." He mumbled, gazing around the room.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Brittany asked him, messing with a blood stained bandage on her head. Her eyes filled with pain, but she managed a smile.

"What happened to you Britt, are you okay?" Alvin asked in concern, but as he jerked he felt pain spread up and down his body and he yelped out.

"I'm fine; you're the one I'm worried about. The doctors said I should be fine, just a minor cut," Brittany lied giving him a plain shrug, "but they said you could go into a coma, especially with the concussion you already had."

"What do you mean I had a concussion? That is not at all possible." Alvin retorted, feeling for the gash. Instead, he found a smooth bandage on his head too. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know, I woke up like ten minutes ago, but maybe a long time I don't know. But, what were you dream you were screaming and everything." Brittany seemed to laugh out at the thought, much to Alvin's dismay.

"Um…," He looked up at her, a goofy grin swept his face before it disappeared a second later, "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Alvin, know we all know that is a lie. What were you doing with Britt anyway, trying to steal her are you?" Theodore exploded, red faced. He didn't look much different, Alvin noted, except maybe the fact he lost ten pounds at the most.

"No," Alvin said, jerking up which caused the pain to spread down his spine once more, his head beginning to throb, "No Theo I swear, I just wanted to catch up then she found the gash, and ugh it turned into a mess."

"Well she could've died Alvin. It's obvious you aren't mature at all, so I don't want you near her anymore." Theodore snapped, his dark green eyes filled with anger.

"Please Theo, don't be so harsh. What happened to the sweet boy I once knew- and so dearly loved?" Eleanor whispered, looking down at her feet, "what happened to the boy that said he'd do anything for his friends and family, or the one that told me everyone deserves a second chance?" Theodore mouth tightened, giving Eleanor a slight glance before she continued, "Where did the Theodore I loved and loved me back go? Why are you marrying Brittany, you can't possibly love her, can you?"

"Eleanor, I'm sorry you feel that way but that Theodore is gone. I'm the new and improved Theodore." He said, holding back another outburst.

"Improved? I liked the old Theo better….," Jeanette muttered, holding two babies in her arms, the other one laid in a stroller.

"Whoa Jeanette, where'd you get all the young ones?" Alvin asked suddenly, eyeing them all.

"Well, Rose Mary had a twin, her name was Julie. Then, there brother I told you about was born with two brothers, but they died before they were born. His name is Simon Jr."

"Yeah, yeah so sweet." Theodore rolled his eyes with a toss of his head before he pulled Alvin up to his face by the shirt, "Stay away from Brittany." He growled.

"Theodore, put your brother down!" Dave shouted, tapping his foot as he gave his adoptive son a glare.

"Who's going to make me Dave old boy?"

"I will." A voice said from the other side of the room, as a female chipmunk approached.

"Who the heck-,"

"Lil, am I glad to see your face! Help me out here." Alvin exclaimed, his eyes wide in excitement. He felt a memory tickle at the back of his head, he flashed back to Lil a smug smile on her face the night before. He shook his head, probably another one of his…, odd dreams he had lately. He didn't understand, he never thought HE would come up with nightmares so…, strange. Maybe he watched too many horror movies or something.

"Babe, of course I'll help you." Lil answered, shooting Theodore a furious glance before she pulled on his bow tie and looked him in the eyes, face to face, "stay away from my boyfriend otherwise I swear that I will personally make sure that the next time you open your eyes you'd wish you were never born." This made Theodore gulp, and got many worried, or confused looks.

"Hey you, Lil or whatever, put my fiancé down." Brittany hissed between clenched teeth, eyeing Alvin's…, girlfriend…?

"Slow down here folks, did Lil say…, boyfriend?" Alvin gasped, his eyes wide.

"Remember last night when we started dating Alvin? You hit your head pretty hard on your brick wall with your head. After that, I ran out to get a doctor, but on one would help me. So I ran to get Edith my sister, but by the time I got back you were here." Lil explained, glaring at Brittany. Brittany had sweat dampen her fur before she cast an alarmed looked over to the clock.

"Well I should go, Theodore you can go home I…um… have something to do first."

"Okay." Theodore replied hastily, looking at Lil frightened one last time before spinning on his heel.

"What? I am not…, no that can't… I agreed to that? I wanted to…, date you?" Alvin gasped, his face burning in astonishment.

"Of course, don't you remember telling me how much you love me Alvin Seville?" Lil said, sweat trickling down her forehead. She wiped it off, giving Alvin a hopeful glance. He only shook his head.

"I may not remember that night Lil, but you should know that I am no fool. I don't like you like that, I'm in love with someone else, and has been for a long time. I don't think that will change, even if they do love someone else." At those words, Eleanor burst into tears.

"OH THEODORE! You were theadorable, but now you're gone!" She sniffed, her eyes already turning into a dark red, Jeanette patted her back, and left the room with her. Simon stiffly followed eyeing Alvin before mouthing, 'Lil is one crazy chick.' Alvin nodded, and gestured for Dave and Claire to leave.

"I'll be back Alvin, if you need me." Clair said, giving him a smile as she held Dave's hand, they had gotten married a few years back. Alvin smiled slightly, giving her thumbs up.

"Yeah Alvin, I'll be there, oh and don't forget to be gentle with your head, you have a minor concussion and a bad bruise, of course you already know about the gash. So, err… just be careful." Dave explained as he slid out the door. Alvin looked back at the slim, curved female before him.

"Who do you love more than me Alvin?" Lil questioned, her eyes fiery and dark red with anger.

"Brittany, couldn't you tell? I've always loved her, even before I liked girls. I can admit I may have a-a- slight crush on you Lil, but I love Brittany more. My heart belongs to her, whether or not she loves Theo." Alvin declared boldly, keeping a steady yet heartfelt gaze on Lil. She sniffed, tears collecting at the edges of her eyes.

"Alvin Seville, you should know better than to break a woman's heart, especially when you're in a hospital bed and she's not!" Lil growled, clenching a fist, she was about to punch him right on the nose when they heard the silent click of the door, and then a small nurse came in.

"Hey you, get outta here, shoo!" The human woman said, picking Lil up by her tail harshly before tossing her outside of the room.

"Thanks."

"You're my patient, no problem. So the doctors said you're ready to go, but no bright lights, TV, or heavy reading for a week."

"No TV for a week? That stinks." Alvin sighed to himself before leaping from his bed. "Ian Hawke will pay the bill." Alvin chuckled at the thought of Ian's face, he probably try to kill him again but oh well. "At least that'll give me the entertainment I need."

**At his House: **

There, lying on the counter sat a ripped piece of paper, and Alvin almost scratched his head, when he remember it was scratched and bruised enough already. Taking his hand away from his scalp, he reached for the paper as it sat under his night light (just don't tell Alvin I told you he still sleeps with one) and pried it from its resting spot. His eyes widened at the words he read in frilly hand writing, it said in hot pink words:

_Dear Sweet Alvin, _

_I understand that we had a grand past together, but this won't work. I dislike- no __**hate **__your company. After that crash, it was clear that I should hang out with people like Theodore more than the likes of you. I would hang out with you…, but you're ever so hot-headed, rude, sarcastic, and even too stupid for my liking. If you could somehow change that, then maybe we could be friends. Until then, I should say farewell. Please don't hate me, just think of me as someone you used to know. Maybe sometime in the future, we can look down at our past together and make new grand memories, but I am not looking forward to such a time, as I know you would change yourself for no one, not even me. I am not trying to sound rude or cruel, but I just couldn't get the words out another way, my dear old friend. _

_From, _

_Your Greatest Hater, _

_Brittany __Isabella__ Miller._

_P.S.: I hope you feel the same way, as my next words may/will hurt your feelings if you don't:  
I hope never to see your face again. _

Alvin dropped the paper and allowed it to slowly sink to the floor, bewildered. He couldn't believe the words he had just read, and his heart dropped. His eyes lost their dreamy sparkle, and he slouched, walking over to his leather couch.

"She hates me. She really hates me." He sobbed into his hands.


End file.
